Lost And Found
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Reid's older brother, William Reid Jr, was kidnapped when he was five, twenty five years later William escapes. What lengths will he go to to keep Reid safe from his captor? (Set early season 7)


_**LOST AND FOUND.**_

_**Reid's older brother, William Reid Jr, was kidnapped when he was five, twenty five years later William escapes. What lengths will he go to to keep Reid safe from his captor?**_

_**(Set early season 7)**_

_**Name: William Reid Jr **_

_**Age: 32 - kidnapped at 10 yrs old.**_

_**Hair Colour: Blonde.**_

_**Eye Colour: Blue.**_

_**Personality: Shy, timid, cautious, paranoid.**_

_**PROLOGUE.**_

Ryan cocked his head watching as the boy slept, completely unaware of the danger he was in; at least for a moment. He stirred, his eyes fluttering open; they instantly went wide, his mouth opened to call for help.

Ryan moved quickly as a snake, darting forward he clamped a hand over the boy's mouth and nose; effectively stifling his attempt to raise the alarm. Smiling maliciously, he laid a knife against the boy's throat.

"My name is Ryan, and if you make a single sound, I will hurt you." William's eyes widened further, "Do you understand me, Little Boy?" William nodded, tears filling his eyes. Smiling Ryan dragged him from the bed, "good, then we won't have any need for unpleasantness will we?"

William shook his head, his eyes flicking to the door; all he had to do was call out and_

"All I have to do, is run this blade across your throat." Ryan shook the boy roughly, "You'd be dead before your body hit the floor, so don't get any ideas!" His voice was a deadly whisper, "just come quietly and no one will be hurt."

William was silent as he was hauled to the window; he stood shaking as a thick rope was tied tightly around his wrists; tears sliding down his cheeks as he cried mutely.

Grabbing the boy's bound wrists, Ryan lifted him and swung him out the window; the boy's face paled with terror a moment before he dropped him. Dropping to the ground after him, Ryan grinned. "Alright, let's go." He grabbed William roughly and shoved him towards the black van.

"No..." Pulling back, William shook his head, "P-please-!"

Raising his hand Ryan struck him, hard, it was a vicious backhand that sent him reeling. "Disobey me again, and you'll regret it, Boy."

William struggled, trying to pull free. "Let me go!"

Ryan scowled, he raised his hand and struck him again, and again, and again. "You will do as you are told," he snarled, pulling the boy to his feet when he fell. "You will do as I tell you, and you will stay quiet, do you understand?!"

William held a hand to his face, tears streaming from his eyes. Ryan lifted his hand, "I said…" William shrieked as he hit him again, "Do. You. Understand?!" He punctuated each word with a sharp blow; blood ran down William's split lips as he nodded silently.

"Very good," shoving William into the back of the van, Ryan leaped up front. "Now," he glanced back at William, "let's get a move on shall we?"

xx

The cell was small, barely three meters wide, by two meters long. A 'bed', made from a pile of rags, was shoved in one corner. The floor of the cell was cold and damp. William sat in the corner, cowering beside the bed. He shook with fear, his body trembling.

He could hear Ryan approaching, coming nearer. William shrieked, screaming as the door to the cell opened.

Ryan stood grinning at the door, swinging a whip in his hand. "It's time for us to get better acquainted..." He swung the whip, and William howled in agony as his struck his back. Ryan's grin widened, "... That's the only sound I want to hear from you, Boy!"

As the whip came down again and again, William's screams were drowned out by the sound of Ryan's laughter.

_**Twenty Five Years Later.**_

William knelt on the floor, waiting. He shook fearfully, but his jaw was set, his eyes serious and determined. For almost twenty five years he had lived in terror, he had lived like an animal. No longer was he going to put up with it.

The door swung open, William stood, his eyes locked on Ryan's eyes. "Stupid little bastard, you're gonna get hit for daring to look at me!" William ducked as Ryan lashed out with a fist, rolling under his arm and out of the cell.

For a moment the bright light hurt his eyes, but William was on his feet was used to pain, whenever he had done anything that displeased his captor; he had been hit.

He ran, terror flooding through him as he heard Ryan's pursuit. He ducked, dodged and leaped away from grabbing arms. Sprinting away from his captor, leaving the horrors behind him.

He darted out into the daylight, the sun was bright and warm, he didn't stop running, didn't slow down.

He ran, until he was far away; until the sounds of his pursuer faded away. Gasping for breath,

William slowed to a stop. He looked around him, the realisation finally settling in. Finally, after living in fear for so long. He was free!

Then a new fear set in, Ryan had sworn to kill his brother if he ever tried to escape. Spencer, he had to find him. Had to keep him safe, away from Ryan at all costs.


End file.
